1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to toy structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved aerodynamic toy wherein the same is arranged for trajectory imparted by manual throwing of the toy and rotational motion directed thereto to stabilize a toy in flight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various saucer-like toys and disks are provided in the prior art and are formed of various materials, typically of a rigid construction. A flexible material type disk is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,652 to Matsuyama that may be folded for throwing the toy to be subsequently opened during flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,540 to Hembree, et al. sets forth a further example of an aerodynamic toy formed of a flexible foam material of uniform density, including a concave bottom surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,568,297 to Dunipace provides a toy formed of a flexible material defining a disk structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,484 to Kovac, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,653 to O'Brien are further examples of disk-like aerodyamic toys of generally annular configuration, with concave cavities directed therewithin.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved aerodynamic toy as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction permitting adjustment of trajectory of the toy in flight and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.